


A Colin Portrait

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Gen, Merlin - Freeform, Traditional Art, collection, oil pastels, pencil portraits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Colin Morgan's face is a thing of beauty - I'll probably never grow tired of drawing it, be it a drawing of Colin, Merlin, Nathan or Leo. I just love drawing his lovely face. This work is my daily therapy - drawing Colin. Hope you like. I am a bit tired of posting all over the place, so I though I'd start collecting my drawings here at least.Hope you enjoy the semi daily spamMerls <3





	1. Hipster Colin or Colin as Benjamin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin will play a hipster gay man, Benjamin, in his next feature. This is a take on what he might look like in the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I drew as therapy after an exhausting day at work.


	2. The King from the Thames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is out for an evening stroll along the Thames. Suddenly he is overcome by en eerie feeling - as if his world is somehow shifting. Tentatively he dares to hope the impossible,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this slightly hungover - feeling a bit maudlin over Merlin being so maudlin and in need of cheering up. So. today's Colin became a Merlin instead.

                        


	3. Merlin Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is in a forest somewhere in the world, fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finish this oil pastel I've had up on the wall, unfinished. The inspiration was of course the Darkest Hour II, one of my favourite episodes in Merlin, where Merlin is seen fishing with a wooden spear, bless him. He has already caught one, hasn't he? Well, as I was improvising the background, Merlin was suddenly in a landscape not too unlike the ones that can be found in my own country.
> 
> SO, no Colin today, either - but Merlin (and let's face it, I do love Merlin, a lot. <3

                                                


	4. Camelot, Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin walks towards his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw something from episode one. Another Merlin oil pastel because I am enjoying the messy :D

                


	5. Merlin with a task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin carrying his secret identity around does get to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oil pastel fancy - a lot of colour, I know, went a bit mad...


End file.
